Lakeview police officers
by Blazen Ayan Star Heart Vegeta
Summary: Another Story of the viruses of Umbrella spreading out through the world once again. But this time we are watching it through the eyes of a town's police force Lakeview City Police Force but they are in OKHeartland of America.


It had been long hard journey for the team of four people from Lakeview. It was dark, cold, and looked like a storm was brewing above their heads. They hadn't talked much since their little disaster back in Tennessee. If they had talk it more then likely that they would break out into a bit of a spat, that would lead them to becoming lunch for the undead monsters stalking the streets, alleys, and back roads of the city. The leader of the team huffed and puffed a bit as he dragged his exhausted team into the outskirts of Richardson, Oklahoma. They had no idea was waiting in the wings of this town, all they knew was to get there and wait for their comrades in arms from Lakeview, New York. The leader of the team had kept trudging on head of his team while the rest of them tried to catch up with each other. It looked like the leader of the team wasn't going to stop his march into the town when a young female voice let out a small soft whistle to get him to stop. She had thought it would best to let everyone catch up least, so no one got behind and would be left behind for monster chow. The leader would turn placing his hands on his hips giving this grumpy "Humph.  
The Master Sergeant was a tall medium build man who carried an M-16A2 Assault Rifle with a Mossberg M-500 Masterkey mounted to the lower barrel shroud. He had been leading this team of police officers, all from Lakeview, New York, on their long journey since they had split up from the other survivors at Dallas, Missouri two weeks ago. He was a little fatigued, but he continued to march on, with what was probably the last of his comrades, towards their destination: Richardson, Oklahoma.  
Once they reached the outskirts of the town, the only female on the team - ranked Senior Officer - ran up to the Master Sergeant and pointed out a house that had lights on in every room, the shoulder strap of her M-4A1 Carbine clinging tightly to her large, rounded bosom. The Sergeant gave a firm nod to her, then looked back at the other two whom were lagging a bit behind.  
"We'll stop at that house and rest for a few hours before we continue on and catch up with the rest of them - they were suppose to show up by now," the Master Sergeant said authoritatively.  
The two officers piped in, looking towards the Sarge, "Yes Sir"  
The four of them picked up their pace, heading towards the well-lit house. From what they could see at a distance, the house almost looked abandoned, but there was some movement. The team hoped the movement was human, not undead, like they had been trying to avoid since their disastrous battle in Nashville, Tennessee. Upon approaching the house, they could see that it looked like it had managed to somehow escape the ravages of bullets, bomb sorchs, or any other form of war-inflicted damage. Well, not any they could see from how dark it was outside.  
Sarge nodded to the well-endowed Senior Officer, giving her the go-ahead to check the door and see if it was unlocked. Another of the battle-weary officers savvily skulked up to one of the front windows in order to have a little look-see, for anyone living or.. well.. un-living. As his hazel eyes peered through the filthy window, he saw what looked like a little child in the kitchen, playing with something. He was having a hard time seeing what that objected was. He moved away from the grubby window and silently trotted back over to Sarge, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
Startled, Sarge snapped around, yelping as he saw the younger officer, "Jesus Christ, man! You almost gave me a heart attack"  
"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to spook you, but I thought I ought to let you know - there's a little kid in that place, messing with something. Now, mind you, I couldn't see what he was fucking with, but I don't think it was a very safe little item, sir," he reported.  
"Thanks for the heads-up, Kiddo, but after all we've been through, I think we can handle one little kid," he turned, scoffing at the younger officer's red flag.  
The melon-chested Senior Officer turned towards the Sarge, shaking her head, she spoke up, and "There's no way we can get in through this door it's bolted shut"  
The tall Sergeant turned to his team of four and with a two-finger signal, motioned to his charges as he gripped his M-16A2/M-500, walking around the house to see if there was another way in. As they reached the backside of the illuminated domicile, they found a window that was smashed in and left alone. Sarge turned and looked towards the hazel-eyed-youth and smirked.  
"Well, do you want to go in first, or shall I?" Sarge asked.  
"I'll go, sir, if it's all the same to you," he said with a sarcastic - but respectful - tone.  
The hazel-eyed-youth moved up, shifting his shoulder holster that cradled his Smith & Wesson M-19. He went a little slow at first until he heard his partner in the back snickering at him. He gave a sigh and climbed up, and over the broke shards in the window. His scuffed boots made a loud thud against the wooden floor. He drew his Smith & Wesson M-19 from his holster and slowly crept into the room, peeking in there to see if was any human survivors. He knew that there was something here because he saw a child in the one of the room's only minutes ago. When he didn't see anything in the room he gave the all clear sign to his team. When the Sarge came in after the hazel-eyed-youth he walked up to him placing a hand on his right shoulder and gave him this shit-eating grin.  
"Why don't you go check the kitchen out while I go check out the Livingroom. Sound good to you right?" Sarge said in a mocking tone "Sir, yes sir..." Giving a sigh in his speach, and letting his shoulders slouch a bit.  
The well blossomed Senior Officer and the hazel-eyed-youth's partner final came through the broken window looking around as they both drew their Smith & Wesson out. The big chested Senior Officer pointed toward one of the bedrooms as she treaded away. She had already chosen her place to search, she had thought it would best that she chose the place, instead of the Sarge. He was acting like a real ass towards the hazel-eyed-officer that had told him about the child in the kitchen. As she strutted away from the Sarge and the hazel-eyed-youth's partner she could hear what sounded like moaning or crying of a young man. She put it off in the back of her mind as she began searching through the room that looked like a hippie lived in it at one time. She became very upset, as she would find bags of weed, crank, and other illegal stuff underneath the bed in the room. From being frustrated with the room she had chose to search, she began hearing wailing and grunting in the closet. She stood at the doorframe of the door listening a little more to make sure she had heard what she heard. When the moaning began again she pulled her Smith&Wesson .45 from her cross draw holster and began stalking towards the closet door. She shakily reached out for the doorknob, swallowing down the fear in her throat.  
"Calm down its probably just a survivor just hiding in the closet nothing more." She whispered to herself.  
She took a deep breathed as she gripped the knob of the closet and slowly began turning the brass knob. She could feel the fear shaking her like a baby that rattles a brand new toy. She snapped open the door to the closet then she stepped back, a way so the door wasn't in the way of her aim, but as soon as she pulled the door open. An body hunched in the small closet had its back turned toward her and he was moaning a little but she couldn't see what in the world he was doing in there. She took another step back in case he decided to jump for her neck making it meal for his dinner. She aimed her Smith & Wesson .45 at the man clearing her throat a bit to see if she could get his attention. The man in the closet stopped moaning and turned his head towards her as a piece of meat fell from his decaying jaw.  
"Ewww...Gross..You are just one disgusting thing I have ever seen yet you know that?" She said with angry tone.  
She aimed her Smith & Wesson .45 at his skull and pulled the trigger about three or four times into his skull to make sure it would kill him dead on the spot. But all that did was piss the sexless creature off, then it began raising up to its feet, hands out like it wanted to give her torpedoes a good squeeze. She wasn't going to have any of that as she released another good two or three hot leaded rounds into its hairless head. When the rotting corpse got close enough up to her she make a quick action of placing the barrel of the .45 up to its jaw giving the bloody, maggot filled flesh zombie a bullet snack. The bullet shattered the skull of the godless creature spraying blood and brains on the bra busting Senior Officer. The blood and brains made give out a loud shriek which could be heard through out the living quarters. The hazel-eyed-youth stopped in his tracks when he heard the Senior Officer yelp in fright. He turned on his heels then headed toward the bedroom the large breasted Senior Officer was at. When he reached the bedroom his hazel eyes widen a bit when he saw the gore now covering the Senior Officer and the floor of the bedroom.  
"Natalie are you alright?" He said in a concerned voice.  
"Huh?" Natalie looked up at him blinking for a minute.  
"I asked if you were alright?" He asked again.  
"Yeah I'm fine Seth. I just spooked my self out when the brains and blood sprayed on me." Natalie said chuckling a bit.  
"You're the last person I would know to scream from getting scared by these creatures." He laughed a bit as he placed a hand on his hip.  
"Did you go search the kitchen yet Seth?" She asked while trying to get the brain matter out of her hair.  
"Not yet. Your shriek caught my attention before I went in there." He was still chuckling as he smiled at her.  
"You should before Sarge jumps all over your case again like back in Nashville." Now she was being concerned for him.  
"I know. I know. I was more worried about you then checking my section of his house. I know if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be here now." He said as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against.  
"Well you were there for me when Gary died and became one of them." She hugged her M-4A1 against her extremely large knockers.  
"Yeah he was a good guy. Well I am heading off to the kitchen, um.. do you want to come with me? Maybe you feel better if you were with somebody?" He said when he looked at the M-4A1 "I think I will take you up on that offer Seth. I am feeling a bit unsecured right now about this house. I have a feeling anyone we find here is dead or other." She said as walked over to Seth who now was pulling his Smith & Wesson M-19 out of his shoulder holster.  
"I have a feeling your right about that Natalie." He gave her reassuring smile then began walking out of the room heading for the kitchen.  
Officer Seth and Senior Officer Natalie both began walking towards the kitchen when both the com units went off and they both could hear Seth's partner coming over it. "Is everything alright? Natalie? Seth? Are you two alright"  
Seth pulled his radio off his belt and pushed the button. C: "Yeah Max we are just find. Natalie just spooked herself"  
C: "How in the hell did she spook herself checking a bedroom?" Max said from his Poisson upstairs bedroom.  
C: "She scared herself from killing one of those undead things." Seth said as he looked over at Natalie who about ready to smack him upside the head.  
C:"I thought she wasn't easy scare because of those undead creatures." Max was laughing as he was checking the bathroom now.  
C: "Well she did scare herself. But that can happen if your nerves are shot and you haven't had any rest at all." Seth was walking with Natalie to the kitchen.  
C: "Yeah, yeah Seth. But you know as much as I do if Sarge finds out what happened he will probably go off on both of you?" Max was now moving into the next room trying to keep pace away from their glorious leader.  
C: "We had already figured that one out Max. We are heading into the kitchen now. What about you"  
C:"OH FUCK! AAAAAAAAHH! (Gunshots entered here along with a door slam"  
C:"MAX! Hey Max are you there?! Answer me? Max?!" Roger yelled into the radio.  
"Damn it to hell! I think we just lost Max to those things." He would say in an angry voice as he began checking his ammo.  
"Roger we have to go help Max. He is your partner since you joined Lakeview. Please Seth we have to help him." She begged him.  
"We will go help him but I am sure he dead by now. But we will avenge his death by placing a .357 round into that thing's head. But first we go to the kitchen search there then we go upstairs. Ok Natalie?" He looked at her with angry and sadden hazel eyes.  
"Oh ok Seth. But I ain't leaving your side ok?" She said a worried.  
"Fine by me." He slammed the chamber shut on the Smith & Wesson M-19 and began walking into the kitchen. His steps had more of a determination to them then they had before.  
As Seth and Senior Officer Natalie walked into the kitchen they found a little child playing with some type of item all right. It was a very large kitchen knife, plus the child was what they thought it was. The child stood up holding the knife above its head like it use to practice this attack before. Seth raised his M-19 and aimed for the child's head. When he pulled the trigger twice, two bullets spat out spinning in fast-paced circular motions, as they would slam into the child's forehead exploding the skull between the shoulders. Natalie just stood there in awe, she had never seen Seth like this before but now that he lost another friend, and partner. Seth holstered his M-19 and stomped over to the dead child body pulling the knife out his hands. He turned sharply on his heels looking over to Natalie as he placed the knife into the back of his belt. She gave his a slight smile just glad that both of them were safe and sound right now. Seth strutted over to her grabbing her by the arm and looked at her eyes for a moment then slightly opened his lips. She about ready to slap him but she wasn't sure what he was doing at the moment.  
When he had open his lips began to speak softly to her," Lets go find out what happened to Max, find Sarge and get the fuck out of here Natalie"  
"Ok Seth." She said totally surprised.  
Natalie and Seth both ventured up stairs they the first three upstairs rooms when they got to the last room on that floor. They both found the door full of bullet holes, scratch marks, and blood splatter. What was really weird they hadn't a peep out of Sergeant Bruce Myers in sometime now? Seth opened the door slowly, as he would draw his M-19 out with Natalie in tow behind him. He rashly pushed the door open the rest of the way and almost began gagging on the stench of the room. Natalie pulled her M-4A1 into aiming Poisson over Seth's right shoulder and opened fired on a zombie that looked like it was munching on something or someone. The zombie's body would jerk and fall forward over its new lunch, then would push himself up onto his feet turning toward the two that was standing in front of the doorway. Seth and Natalie became shocked by who the zombie was. Sergeant Bruce Myers had been infected the whole time and hadn't told anyone about it, and his new lunch was Officer Max Gunner. Who was still gripping his Smith & Wesson 9mm in his right hand but his guts was hanging out to his sides now. Seth raised his M-19 just as Natalie began raising her M-4A1 and simultaneously both pulled the triggers three times, firing down on the Sergeant that had lead them to a hell hole which now they both were stuck in. The now sexless creature that once was Sergeant Myers went flying from the sudden on burst of bullets coming at him. His body landed with a sick "THUD" to the floor, blood began gushing out of his wounds, as he would die permanently. Seth walked over to his ex-partner Max he lowered his for a moment then raised his M-19 and placed a bullet into his head to make sure he wouldn't come back like the Sergeant did. Seth knelt down collected all of Maxi's supplies, ammo, armor, and weapons, then did the same with the Sergeant. He turned to Natalie, when his hazel-eyes meet with hers; he no longer had the innocent look in them anymore. Natalie reached her hand out to him as he would walk over to her, handing her half of the supplies but all she could see in his eyes was the 100 yards cold stare in his once warm hazel-eyes.  
"Lets get going Senior Officer Natalie Hadley, we still have to get downtown Richardson and meet up with the rest of Lakeview Police Force or what is left of them." He said without evening giving a tone to it.  
"Alright Officer Seth Harley." She would say in a concern voice.  
Senior Officer Natalie Hadley and Officer Seth Harley left the house without another word but Natalie refused to leave Seth's side. Because of what happened in the house she had a feeling that it had changed Seth's point of view of people. Seth had stopped in midstep and looked over his shoulder looking right at Natalie for a moment taking her hand into his. For a slight moment Natalie had thought she had seen a small smile appear on Seth's face but faded quickly as they both began their battle to downtown Richardson. Seth knew in his mind and heart that their battle would never end. But now he had someone he could protect and serve until it was his time to die.  
"Seth you will be there to protect, serve and help me and anyone else right?" She asked He stopped and turned to her giving this childish smile. Then he snapped a salute while clicking his heels. "Yes Ma'am!" He Yelled. 


End file.
